What Happens When You Forget
by ShadyLimp
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows, Ron tries to forget and it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Two-parter. Slight Romione.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When You Forget

 **Welcome back, everybody! It is currently almost eleven, and I should be asleep because I have school tomorrow, but I decided I wanted to write a HP fic. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I'm finally doing it! This story is going to have two chapters: one that takes place shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the other takes place in the 19 years later. I hope you all like this story!**

Even his bright orange room seems dimmer than usual. It was a bit like if a dementor came and sucked its soul right out, Ron thought, surveying the curtains.

He had first decorated his room like this at age six, when Arthur took him and the twins to a Chudley Cannons match. Even when the day was the worst, the radiant orange had always reminded him of his favorite Quidditch team and cheered him right up.

However, today, Ron sits on his bed and looks at the orange with disdain and disgust, like one might look at a particularly nasty dog.

Though Ron was about to throw up, the brightly colored walls gave him something to focus on, other than the past events. Every time he closed his eyes, pictures and memories raced through his brain, like trying to see which one would cause him the most agony.

He stares at the walls until he can't take it anymore, and finally closes his eyes, just for a few seconds, nine or ten, maybe.

In those ten seconds, Fred's face freezes in an open, carefree laugh, Tonks' face is screwed up in concentration as she attempts to change her hair a different color.

Colin Creevy's excited face pokes out from behind his camera and Lupin howls at the moon.

Ron quickly wrenches his eyes back open, not being able to take any more of this torture.

So far, his only sense of comfort is Hermione. She'll cry onto his shoulder, and then they'll switch the next day.

Harry has been distant, barely talking to anyone and staying hidden from prying eyes. Ask him a question, and he'll more than likely mumble a quick one-word answer to his shoes.

His whole family is still trying to get over Fred, quenching any reminder they have of him. Once, Molly made George stay in his room an entire day, just so she wouldn't have to see the haunted face of her long-gone son.

On top of all of this, Hermione is going back to Hogwarts.

Normally, Ron might have accepted an extra year at one of his favorite places on Earth, probably would have been thrilled by it. But now? With all the memories lurking around corners? He had no idea how she would do it.

Of course, he would still see her on Hogsmeade weekends, where they would go and grab a drink of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and the tension was momentarily lifted from his shoulders.

But where would he be without her? Alone.

And so, he tries to forget, staring at his orange bedroom.

But at the same time, he's not sure if that would ever be possible.

 **Second and final chapter hopefully coming soon! Keep your fingers crossed!**


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens When You Forget

 **Happy Halloween! I hope you all find this ending satisfactory. It's not really an ending; it actually happened in the books, but we can pretend.**

Ron got up in the morning frankly terrified for the morning ahead (he remembered his own memories of September 1st) but it started out okay.

Rose and Hugo were normally pretty laid-back with the exception of Hugo on Christmas or Halloween or…. Tuesday.

Hermione had insisted on giving Rose a short talk in her bedroom, so it was up to Ron to make breakfast and make sure his son had both his shoes on the right feet.

"Dad? Do you think Rose is going to be in Gryffindor?" Hugo asked, shifting his gaze from his waffles to his father.

Ron looked up from cleaning his own dishes and shrugged. "Probably. She's a Weasley. I mean, I think you have a great-great uncle who was a… Hufflepuff, maybe?"

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor!" Hugo declared with a huge grin.

Ron ruffled his hair. "I bet you are, buddy."

Rose and Hermione came out of Rose's bedroom, both looking a little nervous, and soon they were off. Or, rather, tried to be.

All of the knobs and dials were just so confusing and Ron couldn't make sense of them.

"Ron, that's the radio," Hermione sighed as music came blaring out. She grabbed the stick, shifting it easily to Drive. "You know how to work a steering wheel, right? You passed the exam after all."

"Of course, I did, Mione," Ron murmured, still attempting to twist the wheel.

They made it to King's Cross with plenty of time to spare and headed to platforms nine and ten.

They had heard stories about this marvelous brick wall, but his children still eyed it carefully before running through it: Hugo practically slamming through the wall, Rose jostling her trolley.

The Weasleys made their way to an empty spot on the platform, where the four stood in wait.

"Do you think they'll be able to see us?" Hermione asked, standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck to look at the crowd.

"They'll be here," Ron assured her.

And soon enough, the Potters were making their towards them. Albus was wearing the same terrified look he'd seen on his daughter all morning.

Ron greeted his younger sister and best friend quickly and they struck up a conversation while Lily and Hugo giggled beside them, Rose and Albus chatted about Hogwarts Houses, and James was somewhere on the train.

The time to say good-bye was much harder than he expected it to be.

Rose hugged her parents and brother farewell and waited as Albus did the same with his family.

The two eleven-year-olds carefully walked up the steps together and disappeared into a compartment.

Meanwhile, Hugo moved closer to Ron muttering a couple choice words about being too young for everything.

Ron put his arm around him, watching his daughter head off.

Scowling, Hugo switched to his mother and hugged her around the waist. Hermione gladly squeezed her youngest child back, but kept her own gaze fixated on her oldest.

Ron fought the strong urge to laugh as his son finally came back to him and stayed.

The train started pulling out of the station and he waved with all the other parents.

After everything, he was glad he didn't forget. He was glad he remembered.

 **Meh, I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you guys did! Please leave a review, it would make my whole day better. See you on the next one.**


End file.
